The latest generations of turbomachinery require more and more lighter and cheaper concepts to reduce weight and costs. Concepts using sheet metal components may be considered to meet that objective but, on the other hand, they present technical challenges, such as, the interconnection of joints of thin sheet metal wall materials, particularly when such materials are joined together and subjected to different temperatures causing thermal expansion and, therefore, movement between the components in the joint connection. This is particularly so when the components form an annular or circumferential joint where thermal expansion takes place in a radial direction.